


An Evening Together

by TheOnlyFish



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyFish/pseuds/TheOnlyFish
Summary: I probably shouldn't post this yet. It's a hastily written thing, of an image that I had to exorcise from my mind -- a twenty-something year-old Percy and Leo, and what they would do under a very specific set of circumstances. This is no art, but hopefully it will elicit some kind of feeling.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Leo Valdez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	An Evening Together

I was renting an apartment with a couple of friends, while Annabeth and I took a break. Leo Valdez was crashing at my place for a while. Everything was held together with enough wards and other things that I didn’t completely get, to make sure nothing could track me down.  
Of course, with the way things went in New York, I had to keep moving about most of the day, to keep everything up. When I got home, I was pretty tired, but I found myself going to the living room, where he had a console and TV set up.  
Leo was splayed out on the couch when I walked in, done up in just his underwear and t-shirt. I looked away as quickly as I could -- there was an obvious bulge resting right there before me. He was gaming, half-asleep before the screen. The game flashed red as I sat down on the rug.  
“Dang, dude,” I said. “How far were you into it?”  
“Huh?” Leo said, getting startled when I talked. “Oh, yeah, like barely past the intro. This thing is crazy boring.”  
“Why are you playing it, then?” I said.  
“Couldn’t sleep.” He sat up, stretching out. “You wanna try a round?”  
“Sure,” I said, grabbing the controller. He was right, though. I could barely keep my eyes on the characters -- but that might have had more to do with him sitting so close by. “Damn. This game sure is something.”  
“Heh,” Leo said. “It might be better if we tried co-op mode, or something.”  
So he slipped down and joined me on the floor. I shivered a bit with that. I’ve known him for a long time now, so it must be kind of weird, noticing him the way I did then. But that might just be me overthinking it. He was scrawny and adorable, with mop of black curls falling across his face. He had the most beautiful brown eyes that focused intensely in front of him, just dazzling more for the attention.  
Gods, I must have been staring like crazy, because when he looked back over at me, he started blushing.  
“Dude,” he said, “what are you doing? Focus a bit, won’t you?”  
I tried my best -- squinting my eyes tightly at the screen. But inevitably, my gaze made its way back to him. He really was cute, with the slight oil spills staining his shirt and cheeks, the way they did. I was going insane, as things were, but in all honesty, I didn’t really mind it.  
At least, a fair bit of me didn’t mind it. There was something overpowering, sitting that close to him, with his open, brown thighs exposed ever-so-slightly, with the way he moved his fingers across the top of the control staff. There was even something magnetic to the way he licked his lip, getting ready for a fight.  
In short, I was fully stiff, painfully stiff in my jeans. I could feel my pen press against the tip of my dick, as I grew thicker. It took me a moment to see just how obvious everything must be for anyone walking in.  
I forced my body to shiver, and said, “Hey, dude, couldn’t you maybe shut the door, or something? I’m freezing over here.”  
He shrugged, said sure, and got up.  
It was a holy experience, seeing the way his dick swung around in his boxers, the way his butt moved as he walked over.  
“Fuck,” I said, beneath my breath.  
When he sat down again, I couldn’t keep down anymore so I got up and shook myself around a bit. I realized my mistake too late.  
“I see someone is awake,” Leo said, staring into my crotch.  
“Heh, yeah,” I said, sitting down again. “Shit. Sorry. I really didn’t mean for you to see that.”  
That was an incredibly tense moment. When I looked over at him, I could see he was flustered -- he almost seemed to be blushing. But there was behind all that a sly smile, a soft edge of mischief.  
“Dude,” I said. “Sorry for being so awkward with all that.”  
“Nah, don’t worry about it,” Leo said. “Gods, I know what it’s like to be on your own for a while.”  
With that, he moved his hands from on top of his trousers, exposing the very clearly growing bulge. I bit the bottom of my lip and looked up at him.  
“Sorry for being so weird with all of this.”  
Leo looked me straight in the eye and said, “I’m serious, you’ve got nothing to apologize for.” He reached out and touched my cheek. “For real.”  
Fuck.  
I leaned over and kissed him. He froze for a moment, then let up, moving into it. My hands moved from his neck, down lower, through his shirt, grazing his nipple. I rested my fingers there, letting them rub gently against his skin. We kissed harder, and he moved his hands lower down my back.  
Finally, his hands moved across my butt. I shivered, and bit his bottom lip. My hands moved further down, exploring more and more of his body -- he was thin and soft and warm. I hit the hem of his shorts and pulled away, dragging his short off from him as I did. Leo quickly tugged and pulled mine off after. Furiously, we grabbed at each other’s belt buckles, struggling to get it all loose.  
“We’re really doing this, aren’t we?” Leo said, smiling up at me as he did. There was sharp bite to it all. “Not that I’m complaining.”  
We were naked, against each other, our crotches pushing together. We were both hard, and starting to sweat.  
I pulled away, and smiled down at him. I caught my breath. The way he looked up at me -- gods, he was cute.  
I started moving downwards, kissing and biting at him, feeling him writhe beneath me. Leo grabbed my hair as I sucked just below his chest, letting out a little moan; a moan that grew even fuller as my mouth got to his tip and I took him down into my throat.  
My mouth was wet, so I didn’t have to struggle with friction, I just swallowed him and started pulling back and forth. I could feel him at the back of my neck, with the way I kept going, up and down the length of him.  
“Fuck,” he said, “wait a second.”  
I looked up, saliva and precum dripping from my lips.  
He smiled harder at me.  
“Shit, you’re hot,” he said. “A bit too hot, cause I’m about to come.”  
I chuckled and moved over. I drew a bit of water towards me, using it to wet myself.  
“You ready for me to go there?” I asked.  
“Yeah.”  
So I lifted my ass into the air, hovering for a moment on top of him. I let myself gently down onto his tip. It was sore, but the gods must have known it was worth it to get that moan pulled from his lips. I let myself further and further down, until he was entirely inside me.  
Once I had a stronger sense of my own body again, I started moving. I rode him -- his warm, hard member deep inside of me. My own dick stood out, hard, bouncing against his stomach. He grabbed it into his hands and started pumping. Leo’s palms were rough and calloused, but still harm and firm.  
I have to admit, it didn’t take me all that long, with him inside of me, with the way he touched me -- to just let it all go and cum. I came hard. I drenched his stomach and his chest with it.  
Luckily, it wasn’t anything too embarrassing, because a moment later, he grabbed my thighs, then thrust upwards, and I felt him throb and clench as he let go.  
“Fuck,” I said. I must have looked stupid, grinning at him the way I did. I kissed him one more time, then got up to shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Thanks for reading this! It's really sweet of you to plod along my painful prose.


End file.
